mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Damon
Frankfürt Albatross Damon '(b. July 1st, 1964) or Frankie as he prefers to be called, is a scholar in the art of Muggles that currently upholds the wizarding laws as a Wizengamot member for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is a German / British Pureblood Wizard, being the 113rd Damon to graduate Hogwarts from the Slytherin house. Early Life Frankie's life began in Munich, Germany to a wealthy mother (Cynthia Maryanne Damon '''1921-2015) and father ''(Wraith Damon '''1934-2020). The family lived on their large plot of land in an elegant regal home, inspired and modeled after the Palace of Versailles. Frankie's parent's occupation remains a secret. But between the both of them, they successfully made enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle. Frankie's magical education took place at Hogwarts, as his family moved from Munich, Germany to Richmond, England during semesters as it was a high priority that Frank received an education at Hogwarts, per request of his father. Upon entering the large castle his very first year and as the sorting hat was put mere inches above his head, it exclaimed. "Don't even waste me time with this one.. Slytherin!" and since he has been a proud Slytherin Alumni. Frankie's years at Hogwarts can be summed up into three words. Rough, Scholarly, and Violent. Upon demand of Frankie's father, he was to get beyond perfect grades which was seemingly impossible, and often Frankie would slip up on his academics and receive howlers that wouldn't stop for hours. Sometimes, Frankie could be caught just burning the things before opening them. Frankie in his earlier life used to be a large advocate for blood "purity." He believed the amount of muggle status you had, the less of a successful Witch or Wizard in individual was, as this belief proved to be popular during the years he attended Hogwarts. These ideals prompted Frankie and his group of friends to go on hunts and mercilessly attack and beat half blood and muggle born students. Love Life and Children As Frankie reached the end of his sixth year, his eyes caught the attention of a fellow Slytherin, Kate. (''Kaitlyn Valentine Zimmermann 1963-present) and the two kept the school romance even after both of their graduation. Frankie and Kate stayed in Manchester, England, after Hogwarts - Frankie picking up a job at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Law Enforcement, which he worked for eight years. After nearly three and a half years of dating, the two Married in a luxurious wedding in Luxembourg. The marriage lasted a whole eight years. (1990-1998) the marriage however, did not produce any children. After working four more years at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Law Enforcement, Frankie was introduced to a muggle woman, Claudia. (Claudia Gene Möller 1965-2015) and despite his previous ideals of muggles, he pursued a relationship immediately amongst meeting Claudia. The two fell madly in love, and within months they married and Claudia gave birth to their first and only son, Vyvyan (Vyvyan Albatross Damon '''2005-Present). The two stay married for 8 years, until Claudia's mysterious death in 2015. His final marriage to Desmond (Desmond "Saul" Blackwood '''1989-2020) proved to be his happiest and healthiest marriages he's had throughout his lifetime. He and Desmond met in 1989, when Frankie switched from The Department of Law to the Muggle Liaison's office at The Ministry of Magic, and remained good friends for quite some time and finally married one another in 2017.The marriage produced one child, Cedric, (Cedric Emmet Damon 2010-Present). Unfortunately due to complications with his health, Deasmond "Saul" Blackwood passed away at the age of 51. Work and Careers After immediately graduating Hogwarts, Frankie immediately started an internship at the Ministry of Magic's Law Enforcement. He particularly liked the job, and took a full time position which he spent eight years of his life. Unfortunately, after running into some trouble with the law, he lost his position and remained jobless for about a year and a half. Frankie's life without a job consisted of dealings with the black market. He doesn't talk too openly about the things he's had to do to make a living and support his children as he's not very proud of it. This is the start of where many of Frankie's body art begins to make their debut on various parts of his body. Whilst he continued to work like this, it is noted that Frankie went missing for a few years. After a few years of nearly peddling and working around a black market system, Frankie returned to the Ministry. This time, he had taken a job within the Muggle Liaison Office, documenting the interactions with muggles. Further down the line in his career in the Muggle Liaison Office, Frankie would be given the task of observing muggles in their everyday life and documenting the objects they'd use. It was within this time that Frankie has begun to change his ideals on muggles. As half-bloods and muggle-borns had been a prime example to him that blood purity really does not matter, Nearly thirty years at the ministry all together, Frankie decided it was time for a change as things had become dull at the Ministry of Magic. He applied to be a teacher of Muggle Studies as of September in 2022, and started working. Sadly, around Christmas time, due to a family emergency - Frankie had to take a temporary retirement leave, but returned as a Muggle Studies professor in 2023. After a while of teaching at Hogwarts, he returned to his passion of Law Inforcement at the Ministry of Magic as a Wizengamot member, and he can now be found at the Ministry either in the courts or in the Law Inforcement offices. Rumours and Secrets It would be hard to live a long life and not stir the pot of rumours spread around the wizarding community. As well as keep secrets well, exactly what they are - secrets. There are a few notable rumours that define Frankie's image, what's true and what's not, is completely up to you. * Frankie has spent some time in Azkaban - Upon noticing how heavily tattooed the man is, it is to be thought that Frankie spent a long while in Azkaban. Some say he was accused of murdering his second wife, Claudia, only to be released due to lack of evidence. * His missing eye is caused by a dragon - There's no hiding the fact that after Frankie's first son graduated Hogwarts; he took apprenticeship with dragon training, and kept his dragons on the Damon homestead. After his brief leave last winter, he has since returned to Hogwarts, deathly afraid of dragons and missing his left eye. He will not go into detail upon being asked. * ''Addicted to potions -'' Frankie has always been one to be worried about his appearance, as he is sixty plus years old, and has no gray hair, or any sign of wrinkles. Not even an age spot at that. It is rumored that he often dabbles in appearance enhancing or at least maintaining potions - as he's always hiding at certain parts of the day. If you pay close attention, he's on schedule for something. Note Worthy Quotes and Happenings "Frankie Damon rolled his eye at the student as he noticed him, if he thought he was going to get away with pretending to sleep walk, perhaps he'll learn his lesson. Frankie winked at Addison, bringing his wand to his throat and nonverbally casting, Sonorus. A big grin spread across his face as he announces, "Gooood morning Vietnam!" loudly, perhaps even waking a few portraits in the Grand Staircase as the walls themselves seem to vibrate. He then flicks his wand and nonverbally casts Violacus around the boy, merely just to frighten him 'awake'. All the while, Frankie does his best to keep his laughter to a minimum." "Frankie Damon turned fully around and rested his back against the table, he'd look at the Ravens sitting at the end of the table and taking a minute to soak everything in. "I don't know what's happened amongst you girls.." his eye flickers to Jack, "And boy." he clears his throat, "But clearly it's something important and.. dramatic. Please refrain from calling names, even if you feel they are true." his eye shoots over to Persephone as she calls Delphine a 'bully'. "Like I said, Ms. Chauveau, give them time to realize that your sorry and your actions have changed. They may or may not forgive you, but you have to understand and accept that that's their choice." he shrugs, rubbing his missing eye again out of sheer annoyance as it's become dry. "Hogwarts is full of many other individuals your age, perhaps it's time you put yourself out there and find different friends - if these friends aren't willing to accept your apology - or make /more/ friends while these ones heal from what you've done to them." Frankie slicks his hair back for a moment, looking away to think. "And sometimes, if you are truly sorry - playing the victim really doesn't help your case I'm afraid. If you are calm, cool, and collected, and own up to your mistakes people are better to take that for what it is. Part of growing up even is accepting you've messed up and working on fixing it. You simply cannot cry because you haven't any friends, that's victimizing yourself as you've victimized your friends. Surely, you /can/ feel sorry for yourself, but this isn't the way to express it. And at this point it doesn't matter how many friends you have, just that you have one should count. If not, then make some.." Frankie's realizing that his nearly seventy years of age surely did pay off somewhere." " Frankie plugged his nose, "He smells of burnt chicken and vaporub," The old man winced upon passing the student, holding his nose." Category:Professors